


empty hearts.

by pyxie



Category: Hunter X Hunter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxie/pseuds/pyxie
Summary: short stories for friends. modified for readers here.





	1. comfort.

his skin was cold, yet welcoming in a warm way. he was nothing but evil aura, yet he made her feel safe. he was intimidating and dangerous, yet only she knew just how sweet and soft he could be. only her.

 

the way she'd wake up to feel his cold hand caress her warm skin of her cheek, his usually sharp eyes, soft and gazing at her, like an owner would gaze at their beloved pet, how a child would gaze at their favorite stuffed toy, how a lover would gaze at the love of their life, in which she was. she was indeed the love of his life. to him, everything she did was perfect. how she tangled up in his sheets, and grew hot quickly. how she itched her nose and closed her eyes tightly as she did so. how she would wiggle her nose when she'd avoid scratching it. how she'd giggle at the simplest of things or how she looked when she was on the brink of sleep. . eyes wavering closed, hugging onto her blankets, shifting back and forth as she was unable to find a comfortable spot. oh how dio thought she was just magnificent.

she was his weakness, and her wish was his command. she was his queen, his goddess, the woman who dared capture his heart. oh how she kept that heart safe, held it close to her, and made dio feel loved and special. he had always been special. he loved himself, he was a god amongst men . . but to be loved by someone as her? someone as sweet and pure? dio never thought his lover would be an angel straight from heaven.

she was such a present to him. he'd spend hours caressing her hair as she slept. he would gaze at that peaceful sleeping face, holding himself back as he was so tempted to pepper her face with feathery kisses. only she deserved the kisses from a god. 

when she was around him, everything was complete. he was the reason she was still alive, still thriving, still able to smile. dio gave her the hope she needed to carry on, the love she required to function and far more than she ever imagined. with dio, she was at ease. she was able to put her past behind her, to simply focus on the man who held her in his strong arms, who listened to her as she would carry on and on about her dreams, and laugh about silly things she had seen on the internet. the two had never argued, neither would dare. what was the point? if one had an opposing opinion, that was no problem . . they'd rather die than start unnecessary arguments due to a simple opinion. 

and that was what kept them thriving, to the point where dio had found himself on his knee, holding up a diamond ring he had been keeping in his back pocket. to the point where those sweet words slid from his silky tongue.

"my dear . . would you do me the honors of becoming my bride? . . marry me, darling?"


	2. alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written for my friend fay. it was modified for your reading.

silence. no words, no overdramatic sighs. the calming ambiance of the crickets and distant fountains lulled them to sleep, encased in each others arms. 

hisoka breathed in her scent, recognizing the smell of her shampoo on her hair, and a faded smell of old perfume, applied hours ago. his nose buried in her neck, strong arms wrapped around her body, keeping her close as if he was afraid to lose her. 

it was amazing how confident one could be, yet still be scared of losing the one they love and cherish. hisoka could murder any man or woman who dared threaten their relationship, but there was always a speck of anxiety . . what if she would get tired of him? choose to leave? no – hisoka wouldn't think about that now. the only thing he focused on was feeling your warm skin against his own. 

___ was facing him, a leg wrapped around hisoka's legs, keeping them entangled and trapped against each other. she wouldn't have this moment be any other way. she loved the calming silence of this sweet embrace, but part of her missed his voice, the mischievous tone in it, the way his words rolled off his tongue like silk . . and as if he could read her mind, he spoke.

"are you using a new shampoo?" such an odd question, but it kept the calm, nonetheless. 

it caught her a bit off guard, since she was slightly expecting something romantic to slip from those lips of his. "i think so – i think its the same smell, just a different brand."

"really? i could tell. it isn't the same as it always is. it smells good. more defined." the sweet and simple small talk warmed both of their hearts. the small moments always mattered, especially one like this. 

"do you always smell my hair?" there was a little giggle in ___'s voice, a small smile curling at the corners of her lips. hisoka offered a chuckle in return and buried his face in her hair, exaggerating a big sniff of her hair.

"why, i just can't help myself, my darling. your smell is addicting." there it was, hisoka's endless flirts. ___ could never get tired of it. "you are just so tasty. a meal to me." 

while his words may have held something more, something needy about them, he was grinning, his once still fingers now tickling at her sides. ___ exploded with laughter, legs now kicking and trying to push him away, despite liking the tickles. "aaah! hisoka!" her scream and cries of laughter completely shattered the silence from before. "stooop!" her laughing contradicted that plea. 

hisoka was chuckling, ontop of her now, playfully growling and giving her raspberry kisses upon her neck and chest, moving down to her stomach quickly. her weakness. ___'s hands gripped at hisoka's hair, trying to move his face away but it was no use, he was stronger. the crude noises from his blowing made the moment even funnier, and even more laughter filled the room . . . 

that is, until the blowing became kisses, and lips trailed downwards, until ___'s cheeks resembled a rose, red as can be and that laughter was replaced with heavy breathing and passionate moans. 

oh how they were in for a long night.


	3. fictional.

he seemed to only show up when she was sad, only coming around when she needed it. why? why couldn't he just stay? why did she only need to be sad . . ? why wasn't he real?! 

he was a figment of her imagination only when she found herself lost and sad. he was the way she felt okay, the way she would keep herself safe, and avoid suicide. she was in love with him, real emotion beating from her heart when she found herself laying within his arms, staring up at him as he admired her.

she simply wanted to be loved and appreciated . . kindness was foreign to her. real love was rare, and perhaps she'd never believe in true love. hell, she couldn't even trust herself. the only person that mattered was dio brando, and he wasn't even real.

he wasn't real. he wasn't real . . but then how was he standing in front of her now? how was he gazing down at her, in public. she had simply gone to escort her brother to his bus . . why was dio here? why was he gazing at her of all people?!

"d, dio?" her voice was a mere tremble, eyes tearing up from nervousness, confusion, excitement and happiness. "are you real . . ? am i just imagining again?" she reached a hand out, to touch him . . to see if he'd simply fade away. 

"yes." his voice rang in her ears, shook her body to the core . . he was so perfect. "i came here to find you, my love." his large hand grabbed her own, and held it to his chest. "and i'm here to stay, as long as you'll come with me." he pulled her closer in a swift movement, his large arms wrapped around her. she truly felt like an ant compared to him. "i can not exist within this universe, but you can in mine. come with me, my love. please, be my queen along side me." his voice was a plea, and tugged tears from ___'s eyes.

she loved him . . but her family. she couldn't just leave them, she couldn't just run away with dio, no matter how much she needed him. "i — i don't know . . what about my family?" 

dio has sighed and ran a hand through her hair, kissing the crown of her head. "it will be alright. i'll leave them something . . please just come with me."

"okay . ." but as soon as she mumbled those words, the world around her began to melt and she found herself sitting in her bed, her eyes wide open and dry . . another day dream, another disassociation.


	4. stars.

the stars reflected in her eyes like clear pools of water, shimmering and shining. dio couldn't get enough of that, for he could stare at her all day while her gaze was lost up at the sky, the magnificent galaxy peering right back at her as they stood upon the balcony in the middle of the night.

dio would have usually told her to sleep by now, for her own health, but she was always so stubborn, always saying how she needed to spend time with him, to savor his company. nonetheless, her sleep schedule had shifted due to her life with dio now. it seemed as if she were converting to a nocturnal being by her sleeping routines. 

"you're so beautiful." dio's silky voice bad broken the calming ambiance of the crickets in the distance, but his voice was even more of a sweet comfort. "my princess." he added, a large hand moving up to caress her cheek. 

she was so warm compared to dio's cold skin, and dio had always been so infatuated with that about her, so much that he insisted on keeping her human for a little while longer just so she could be his warmth in bed, or anywhere really. his fingers trailed down her jaw, to her chin, where he had moved her face so that she now gazed at him. those honey brown eyes now reflected him if he stared into them long enough. her lips were parted ever so slightly, those plump lips looking as kissable as ever. 

"oh, stop. where is this coming from?" her voice was a hushed giggle, whispering as if she was afraid to speak so loud late at night. "or are you expecting something?" there she went off again, asking those silly questions. though her voice sounded teasing, dio knew that she had issues with trust. 

"am i not allowed to speak the truth of my lover? hm? can i not let you know how gorgeous you are? silly girl, i do not expect anything from you when i compliment you. i am merely speaking my mind." he had leaned in enough to where she could feel his breath against her lips, "now . . may i kiss the love of my life, or do you not trust me?" he teased, though he took her trust issues quite seriously. 

it angered him so to know that someone had hurt her badly enough that she was so . . in pain. someone had internalized that pain, carved it into her mind and left her unstable and scared of people entirely. he'd never use her, or betray her. he would never leave her behind or brush her off or lie to her. he would rather die than hurt her . . 

"i trust you." ___ whispered upon his lips, connecting them in sweet intimacy, like a key to its lock. dio felt a warmth on his cheeks — her hands had cupped his face without him noticing. his shoulders relaxed and his eyes had become half lidded, reflecting pure love and passion. 

the kiss had ended far too early, but the moment wasn't about the kiss, but it was about the love that had driven the kiss.

"good . . you can always trust me. i'd never hurt you." strong arms pulled her closer, into his chest where she cuddled into. she didn't mind his cool embrace, and cold skin. in fact, she often found herself overheating and hot . . she was glad dio was the perfect temperature for her to cuddle with and not become too hot and uncomfortable. it seemed as if the two were made for each other.

"i know, you've told me a thousand times." ___ replied with a laugh and gave a chaste kiss to his lips once more. 

"and i'll say it a thousand more times just so you can drill it into your head that i love you endlessly, far more than i have ever loved anything." dio's chin rested on the top of her head as he spoke.

"i love you too, dio." 

 

everything in this moment was truly perfect.


	5. midnight.

her eyes were devoid of any emotion, the fear had paralyzed her long ago. from child to teenager, all she knew was pain, anxiety, and sadness. any 'happy' memory was a day that she wasn't being tormented and abused. that was a long time ago, and anyone would expect someone to give up under her circumstances, crumble beneath the pressure, but she didn't and that's what he loved about her.

from her strength, to her will to get better and overcome her fears, dio loved that about her. the way her hair framed her face, curling in under her chin, giving her a pure and angelic look even when she was mad or crying. she was far from angelic. if anything, she was a fallen angel, clipped of her wings and stuck at rock bottom . . . until dio had came along. he was the pillar in life for her, he held everything together. he kept her going even when she thought it would end. dio didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed that he was able to keep her safe and okay.

she had always wondered why dio was so kind to her, cherished her, for she didn't see any lovable qualities in herself. she often pondered if he were simply buttering her up before making her his meal or tossing her to the side . . but every kiss, every caress, every embrace, she knew that it was real love.

not even dio's own servants knew that he could fall in love or find someone worthy of his affections. they were quite happy that he did, though. his mood would improve and he would often be kinder to his servants – maybe because ___ had told him to not be so harsh, or just because he was high on love. nonetheless, everything was pleasant when the two were together. nothing could tear them apart.

 

 

"my love." a soft purr could be heard in the dark, cold hands snaking around her waist from behind which greatly contrasted from the warmth of the silk sheets. half asleep, a hum came from her in reply, "it's time to wake up. breakfast has been prepared." his sweet voice whispered against her ear, hot breath sending chills down her spine. 

an eye fluttered open, and the only light was the moonlight coming in from between the small crack in the curtains. indeed, it was time for her to awaken. the sleep schedule of a vampire was different than a normal human's, and so she adjusted her life to his. the two awoke at around 9 pm to eat breakfast, or to go out to town to find somewhere to eat, or if dio was feeling up to showing her off that night. she wasn't sure if it was dio they were staring at, or her, all decked out in an expensive dress and top of the line jewelry. that was simply when they would go out.

"breakfast can wait a moment. stay with me." her voice was hoarse, but that didn't make it any less beautiful to dio. though she wouldn't see, a smirk graced dio's lips at her reply. he was more than glad to bury his face into her neck, pulling her closer until her back pressed against his broad chest. 

"your wish is my command, princess. i'll stay as long as you want me to." 

without another moment's notice, the two were cuddling, burying themselves in each other and the sheets of dio's king bed. she was too tired to speak, too tired to get up, too tired to move too much. if dio hadn't been speaking, she would have fallen asleep on his chest now, since her head was laying there now. 

"you're more beautiful than the moonlight, more beautiful than any glistening amount of money . . more beautiful than anyone could imagine." his sweet, smooth words only made her face grow hotter, and dio relished in the warmth. "have i flattered you? i can feel i did." a chuckle rumbled in his chest, and bounced his shoulders. "you are so cute. too tired to even reply, hm? that is quite alright, rest as much as you want to. we don't have to do anything important today. we could lay here all night if you wished to." his sweet and caring words held so much meaning . . dio wished to do many things, from reading to training, and he would give that up for her if she wished to cuddle all night. 

"mmh . . i love you." that was the only thing she could mumble, hot breath on his cool, pale skin. almost, just a bit, she felt as if she heard dio's foreign heart beat when she said that — or perhaps she was tired enough that she began making things up. 

"i love you too, my little fawn."


End file.
